fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rikako Ichinose
Rikako Ichinose is the main character and leader in Aether Essence Pretty Cure. She is an air-headed and ditzy sort of girl. She often loses her train of thought, but she holds a grudge for a long time. Her alter ego is Cure Gust, the Pretty Cure of Air. Appearance Rikako is tall and lanky, with an awkward sort of build. Her hair is white with blue accents, and she has a fluffy ahoge. It reaches down to her chest. Her eyes are a dark blue, and her glasses are a similar color. She usually wears a white tank with a blue hem, and black jeans. She has crew length socks, and blue sneakers. As Cure Gust, Rikako's hair becomes blue, but doesn't really change that much. Her eyes turn a lighter blue, and her glasses become a similar color to her hair. Her costume consists of a white leotard, with lavender and blue fabric folded over the top. The fabric is held by a icy blue and purple pin, and she has off shoulder sleeves in an icy blue color. Her belt is in the same colors as the fabric. She has purple puffy shorts underneath a blue sheer skirt, with two blue trails. Her knee length socks are an icy blue, and she wears lilac flats. Personality Rikako is very air-headed and often loses her train of thought. She can be very calming to those around her. She has little to no social tact, and often interrupts a conversation without realizing. Because of this, she doesn't like to speak up a lot. She is quite good at her studies, but often feels overwhelmed by the pressure put on her. Before the series started, she had a hard time making friends. She was spurred to make friends with the girls she saw in her dream, who became her teammates. As the series goes on, she gains more confidence in herself and starts to speak up more. She stops giving into the pressure and lets herself be more free. History WIP Relationships Nako Ise: Nako and Rikako complement each other well. Nako helps Rikako stop worrying so much, and Rikako helps Nako calm down a bit. Kii Kiriya: Kii And Rikako are both very good at school, but Kii is much more uptight than Rikako. They take a while to get used to each other. Lexi Kurebayashi: Lexi and Rikako knew each other prior, Lexi was an old family friend of Rikako's. As such, they are very close. Caeli: Aurae: 'Rikako was originally led to believe that Aurae was the enemy, so she hated her. But as time went on, Rikako noticed that Enigma wasn't being the most trustworthy ally. 'Enigma: 'Rikako initially trusted what Enigma told her earnestly. However, upon the realization that she was just manipulating her, Rikako despised her. Cure Gust 'Cure Gust is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Rikako. She embodies the element of Air. She is very light on her feet, able to dodge almost any attack. This makes her quite good at endurance. She's not particularly good at damage dealing, though. Her main attack is Airy Flute, and her powerup attack is Airy Orchestra. Etymology Ichinose (一ノ瀬) is a historical Japanese family name. It is derived from a place's name which means "first river-crossing-point," where se (瀬) means shallows or rapids. 'Rikako '(りかこ) doesn't mean anything, however in kanji (梨香子) it means "pear tree scented child". '''Cure Gust: '''Gust means a brief, strong rush of wind. This refers to her control over air. Trivia * Rikako is the first cure that keeps her glasses on while transformed. * As her birthday is April 13th, she is an Aries. * Rikako is a trans girl. Category:Lead Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Aether Essence Pretty Cure Category:CurePinceau Category:Air using cures